


Play Monsters and Mana They Said. It Will Be Fun They Said.

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au-gust, Crossover, Day 2 AU-gust, F/M, Lance finds Allura in the forest, Voltron but like if it were Stranger Things, pidge is missing, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: Taking place in a Stranger Things like universe the world is turned upside down when a close friend and beloved family member goes missing in the night. Desperate to find her the crew sets out to find Pidge, only Lance finds something that catches his eye.The relationship between Allura and Lance is barely there, it's mostly friendly.Day 2 AUgust - Crossover





	Play Monsters and Mana They Said. It Will Be Fun They Said.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap  
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities  
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 2 AUgust - Crossover - Stranger Things - Light Allurance**

Play Monsters and Mana they said. It will be fun they said. 

Things were not fun. 

“Pidge! Katie! Please!” Matt was shouting, his voice had begun fading long ago, but there was nothing that was going to stop him from looking. Nothing. 

“Pidge! When we find you I am going to make you so many cookies,” Hunk cried, he had long gone into panic mode. He knew he should biked home with her, she was feisty and could hold her own, but they were all still just kids. 

“Katie!” Shiro was shouting, he was trailing behind Matt, he had tried to convince the boy to go home and try to get some sleep, but that only made things worse and now Matt looked ready to pass out. The least Shiro could do was try to be supportive. Not to say he wasn’t worried about Katie, he was, but risking your own life wasn’t the answer to anything. 

“You nasty little gremlin better come out of the shadows, it’s cold and I just want to go home,” Keith snarled into the night. But, of course, there wasn’t any actual heart in it, because even if he was cold, he knew that she would be colder. 

“Katie!” Veronica called, she was sure they weren’t going to find anything, the status of her bike was terrifying, and above that Veronica was sure that nothing, nothing was going to get Pidge, she was way too smart for that. Pidge was probably just laying low until whatever threat passed. She trailed behind her brother and the rest of the group. Matt was nowhere near the state to be responsible, and Shiro looked like a hurt puppy trailing after him. 

“Katie,” Lance whispered, he was long exhausted. His family told him he wasn’t allowed to go looking for her, clearly afraid that whatever bad thing happened to her could happen to him, but he managed to convince his sister that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until they found her. 

Veronica was doing a head count, when she realized they were one person down. She frantically checked each silhouette when a pit formed in her stomach.

“Lance!” she yelled, causing the rest of the group to stop in their tracks. “Lance!” 

Shiro came running up to her, “Where is he?” 

Veronica’s knees gave out suddenly, she didn’t even care about the amount of trouble she going to get in from her family, all she cared about was her brother, there was no way she lost him, she couldn’t have, not with all the other shit going on. 

Shiro caught her, as the others gathered in a circle, because while they wanted nothing more to find Lance, they had a bigger problem on their hands, was someone really taking kids? 

“Lance I swear if this is one of your jokes it isn’t funny,” Keith shouted, but there was on heart in it, he couldn’t lose someone else. 

Lance had been walking for awhile, and when he turned around he realized that he couldn’t see any of his friends or Veronica. 

“Shit,” he whispered while trying to figure out where he was and what direction he was facing. He was going to give Veronica a heart attack at this rate. He considered what he should do. He had gotten fairly turned around so even if he did head back the way he thought he came there was no saying it was the actual way. Plus maybe they noticed he was missing and were looking for him, he didn’t want to wander father than he already had. 

So he decided to sit on the ground because he failed. He failed to keep his friend safe, he failed to stay with the group, he failed to be the glue of the group, his thoughts going back to the fight they had the other day. This was all his fault. 

“Please,” he muttered running his hands through his hair as the tears started coming down his cheeks. 

He heard some faint rustling and instantly grew defensive, he didn’t make a sound, terrified if whatever got to Pidge was coming for him, but instead a silver cat, jumped out from the foliage, shining blue eyes landing on his. 

The cat turned and started walking away, and Lance isn’t sure what came over him, but he followed it. There was something telling him that it was the right thing to do. So he followed. Hoping it would bring him back to his family. 

Lance was surprised when the cat stopped, and in front of him lay the most beautiful girl he had ever landed eyes on. She had beautiful white hair cut messily to her shoulders and was tangled in what looked like a tarp. 

“Hello?” Lance said carefully, and the girl stirred until her striking blue eyes landed on him. 

She jumped back before scrambling out of the tarp she was in. 

“Woah, woah, I am not going to hurt you, my name is Lance, are you okay?” he said sticking his hands above his head trying to show he wasn’t going to hurt her. 

She slowed her movements before her eyes fell to the ground noticing the cat that led Lance there wrap itself around his legs and then disappear into the foliage. 

“Lance,” she whispered, and Lance nodded still not moving. 

“Yes, I am Lance, and you are?” 

“Allura.” 

They decided it was best to move as a group after that, no one straying more than a foot away from the others. 

Too afraid to call out Lance’s name they just let their flashlights shine around the forest, hoping that they’d find him or that he’d make a sound and they could go find him. 

Shiro stopped the group, hearing something, a gentle mumble. 

“Lance?” he whispered ever so lightly, but he received to response, he guided the group in the direction of the voice. 

“Yeah so we are out here looking for our friend, it’s a whole bunch of us, they will find us soon, and don’t worry you can trust all of them.” Veronica would recognize that voice anywhere, she spun on a dime, her flashlight startling two figures. 

Lance jumped in front of the first, “Oh my god, Veronica, you scared me.” 

“I scared you!” she yelled before tackling him. “You fucking idiot I was worried sick where were you?” 

Everyone else was standing in shock at the girl with striking white hair and electric blue eyes. 

“Well you see I got a little lost and I was starting to panic, but then I found this cat and it led me to Allura, and then we started looking for you all,” Lance said almost nonchalantly. 

“Allura?” Keith snorted. “Only Lance would get distracted on a mission to find Pidge by a pretty girl in the forest.” 

The girl shied away, looking ready to run away, Lance was right, there were a whole bunch of them, and she had no idea if she could trust them.

Lance noticed her discomfort before getting up and helping Veronica up with her. He turned to Allura, and offered her his hands, “Hey relax, I promise none of them will hurt you.” 

“She has a nasty cut on her arm and she is freezing, we need to take her home, we can look for Pidge tomorrow,” Lance said, taking a surprising amount of leadership. 

Shiro reviewed the situation in his head and decided it was a good idea, even if he didn’t trust this mystery girl, everyone here needed to rest. 

“I agree, we haven’t gotten anywhere, and tomorrow is the weekend, we can go looking in the day for Pidge,” Shiro said, Matt let out a small cry, but nodded, as he draped himself over Shiro. 

“Okay Lance sneaking out of the house is one thing, but bringing a stranger home? Really?” Veronica said watching as he tended to the girl’s cut, surprised at Lance’s calm attitude. She was still skeptical of the girl who hadn’t spoken once. 

“I couldn’t just leave her out there, she’s my age, and a couple years older than Pidge,” Lance said, eyeing his sister. 

“I know, but just-ugh nevermind, we will talk about this more tomorrow, I am tired,” she said before standing up and leaving the attic. 

“Lance?” Lance’s eyes darted up to meet Allura’s she had barely spoken a word to him since they exchanged names. 

“Allura?” Lance said back, finishing the bandage and putting some space between the two of them. 

“Who is Pidge?” 

Lance tensed, but urged himself to relax, it was okay, he knew they would find her, they had to, “She’s one of my best friends, she went missing two nights ago.” 

“You were searching for her in the forest?” 

“Yes, that’s where we found her bike,” Lance said, remembering the crumpled bike. 

“What is a bike?” Allura said looking at Lance with confused eyes. 

“You don’t know what a bike is?” she shook her head. “Oh well, it’s this thing with two wheels and pedals, if you push the pedals the wheels move. It’s like a car, but smaller, and you have to do the work.”

“What’s a car?” she asked, and Lance laughed, okay seriously was this girl okay? Did she hit her head on something? He offered her his hand and stood to go to the attic window before pointing at the cars along the street, and with perfect timing one drove past, but to his surprise Allura dropped to the ground, bringing Lance with her. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, noticing her breathing picking up, he rested his hands on her shoulders which brought her eyes to his. “Hey, in and out, nice and slow ready, breath in, one, two, three, four, five, and out, one, two, three, four, five.” 

She followed as they continued to do it for a few minutes, “Lance, bad people are after me.” 

“Bad people?” 

“They will stop at nothing to find me,” she said, still subconsciously regulating her breathing. 

“Well then I guess we better make sure that doesn’t happen,” he said with a smile. 

Allura smiled back slowly, she wasn’t used to this kind of kindness, it seemed genuine, real, unlike how it had been with the Galra. She just worried that their friend Pidge was paying for her escape, but for now she said nothing, she just wanted to bask in the kindness from this stranger. 

Allura was watching an all too familiar lab, and sitting in the chair she would normally be sitting it was a smaller girl, her blonde hair disheveled and dirty, dirt and scratches littered her body, her glasses bearing a crack across the lens. 

“Let me go you monsters,” she shouted at them, but everyone continued to move around her paying her no mind. 

Allura’s breath caught when someone familiar entered the room.  _ Haggar _ . 

“Who the hell are you? Let me go!” the girl shouted again straining against the restraints. 

“I am Haggar, and the same night that my daughter went missing I found you in the woods, so tell me, do you recognize this girl,” Haggar said taking a few steps closer to the girl, holding up an image. 

The girl shook her head, “Now let me go you crazy people, this is very illegal.” 

“ _ Tsk, tsk _ , until I find my precious Allura you aren’t going anywhere.” 

Allura jolted awake, kicking a sleeping Lance, who groaned and rolled over to look at Allura who was sweating. 

“Pidge, I know where she is,” Allura said, Lance jumped up at her words. 

“You know where Pidge is? How?” 

She stilled, unsure how to explain to someone that was an alien with powers that she didn’t even understand. 

“How do you know where Pidge is?” Lance asked again, this time backing away, a little more skeptical of her. 

But his jaw dropped when two faint pink marks appeared on Allura’s face and began to glow. Allura’s body reacted before her head could, she trusted him, she needed him to trust her now. 

“I am an alien, Altean,” she said lifting her palm and a small pink firework of magic exploded in her hand.

Lance dropped to the floor. 

“Lance!” she was shaking him, unsure of why he suddenly dropped, she made sure he was breathing and his heart was beating and took some comfort in that. 

Lance’s eyes blinked open his face inches from Allura’s, and from her pink marks, okay he wasn’t seeing things. He lifted his hand and brushed over them, her eyes shot open and she pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh thank the lions you are okay,” she said. 

“An alien huh?” Lance said, still unsure about the whole thing, but he had no reason to believe she was lying to him, technically he asked how she knew where Pidge was, and she answered, she had special alien powers. 

Wow this was crazy. 

“You asked how I knew where Pidge was,” she said, reaching her hand out to rest it out Lance’s cheek before closing her eyes. 

Soon the two of them were standing in a lab room, Lance gasped when he saw Pidge in the chair, she looked like a mess. Allura was just happy that no one was in the room anymore and that Pidge was sleeping.

Lance stumbled forward and carressed Pidge’s cheek, “We are going to save you okay.” 

Allura’s body bristled cold for a minute, was she jealous? Surely not, she had only just met this Lance, there was no way she could be jealous. 

But the vision faded quickly and they were back in the attic. 

“Let’s go save her,” Lance said, taking Allura’s hands in his own. “Thank you Allura.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing let me know in the comments. 
> 
> It's official these short one-shots are killing me, but it's also fun.


End file.
